


You Missed the Point

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Nap, Disaster 501st, Fox is not paid enough for this, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Late night calls from Commander Fox are never good. Rex wants his boys to stop starting bar fights. Anakin just wants them to call him so he can help start the bar fight.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	You Missed the Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigFoot175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFoot175/gifts).



Rex stood between General Skywalker and Commander Fox in front of holding cell A. For all that he was staring at the occupants of the cell, he was also pointedly ignoring them as he talked with Fox. He was also ignoring the mess of napkins hanging out of noses.

“Any idea what  _ caused _ the bar fight? Because I fully believe that they were in one. I might even believe that they started it. But I want to know if they gave you a good enough reason.”

Fox shook his head. “I don’t know, and frankly, your boys cause me so many problems that I don’t care. I just want them out of my sight. Off my planet would be even better, but we can’t have everything.”

“Right. Fives? I really expected better of you. What were you thinking, dragging shinies into your mess? One Fives is enough in this army. I do not need you corrupting anyone. And Jesse? Don’t think Kix isn’t going to hear about this. I imagine he’ll have a few words of his own for you. Zig, Zag: these two are idiots. Don’t do anything they say off the battlefield. Ever. It’s how you end up in jail. General? Anything you need to say before we get them back to the barracks?” Rex spared a glance towards General Skywalker and was surprised by the anger he saw.

“Can’t we leave them overnight?”

“Uh, well, Commander Fox doesn’t like them taking up his holding cells. Space is at a premium on Coruscant. And we came here to pick them up. Why would we leave them?”

“Because they got into a bar fight without me!”

Rex almost  _ almost _ tried to slam his head in a door. “I think you’ve missed the point here.”

“Fives, how could you not invite me?! Didn’t we have enough fun last time?” Anakin Skywalker (human disaster, occasional tactical genius, and constant headache) was whining about not getting into a fight.

  
“Hold on.  _ Last time _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from BigFoot175: Rex and Anakin are called to bail out some 501st from the Coruscant Guard cells. Rex wants to know why they’re there. Fox cites the troopers for brawling and drunk/disorderly behavior. Rex is concerned with getting his boys out of trouble and keeping them out of trouble, but all Anakin is worried about is the fact that he missed a good punch up.
> 
> It's a shorter one, but I hope it lives up to your expectations.
> 
> And for TexWash who needed some Star Wars veggies: [Wookiepedia Fruits and Vegetables](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Fruits_and_vegetables)
> 
> And for everyone who needs to name their troopers, this is what I use: [English 1 Syllable Words](https://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Category:English_1-syllable_words&pagefrom=flagged&subcatfrom=fa&filefrom=fa#mw-pages)


End file.
